


Hunted

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven are are forced to play a dangerous game of cat and mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE Thanks to Karen for betaing, for all her help and all of her support. I could have never done this one without her, thanks babe!
> 
> Guest Staring:
> 
> Nigel Bennett (LaCroix from "Forever Knight") as the Warden  
> Dolph Lungrene as the Colonel  
> Jet Li as the Shaolin  
> Hudson Leick (Callisto from "Xena") as the Coyote  
> Robert Vaughn as Orrin Travis  
> Shirley Jones as Evelyn Travis  
> James Woods as the Governor

### Day 1

"Aww, damn, what the hell hit me?" JD Dunne sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He found a small lump there, "Aww hell, Buck ain't gonna like this." The young ATF agent opened his eyes. Well, he thought he opened his eyes, but everything around him was pitch black.

Suddenly JD heard something to his right. "Who's there?"

"JD?"

"Chris?" JD slowly made his way towards Chris Larabee, his team leader and idol. Encountering a body, JD nudged it. "Chris? Is this your leg?"

"No, Mr. Dunne, that is my leg." The Southern accent was groggy but strong.

"Hey Ez. You're here too huh?"

"Obviously," Ezra answered dryly. "Where's Chris?"

"Over here, next to what feels like Nathan." A pause and a nudge, "Hey Nate, this you?"

"Oh, hell, what hit me?"

"Probably the same that hit the rest of us," JD quipped.

"Okay, that's three of y'all. **Vin! Buck! Josiah!"** His voice echoed through the confined space.

"Damn, cowboy, you don't gotta be so loud."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Gee, Chris, don't you care about me?"

"Buck, your head's so hard, I figure why bother."

"That hurts, Chris. It really does."

"Well, I care! You okay?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm fine."

"Josiah?"

"Yes, brother Nathan, I'm here."

"So, that makes all of us," Chris said, peering into the darkness.

"Good morning, gentlemen!" The sickeningly cheerful voice boomed out of the darkness.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell did you kidnap my men!"

"Ah, Mr. Larabee! The infamous leader of the 'Magnificent Seven', the best ATF team ever created. It is indeed an honor."

"Thank you." Chris's sarcasm cut through the darkness. "Now answer the question."

"Right to business, I see. Very well. You may call me the Game Warden ... Warden if you like."

"And what kind of game will you be presiding over?"

"Ah, Mr. Standish, very good question. You could say my specialty is of the bipedal variety."

"Shit." Ezra's curse was loud and clear through the Warden's laughter.

"Ezra?" Ezra barely heard Buck's question through the sickeningly high-pitched, civil laughter.

"He hunts people." The disgust was evident in the undercover agent's cultured voice.

"Very good, Mr. Standish. Now as for the why you? Well, that should be self-evident! For connoisseurs such as my associates and myself, only the best will do. And as I said previously, you are the best!"

"You know, sometimes being the best is sure a pain in the ass," Buck muttered through the Warden's speech. Buck could almost feel Chris's death glare, while Vin snickered.

"You will be given a 15 minute head start, which begins the second you are released from your confinement. You will find survival gear located north, 1 click, from here. The rest is easy ... you run, we hunt. If we find you, we kill you."

"And if you don't find us?" Chris demanded.

"Well, if you can reach the town, you win the game!"

"And if we win?"

"Well, then Mr. Wilmington, you all live. Now, good luck! Toodles!"

"Sick bastard." Nathan's voice broke the silence.

"What if we don't run? What if we refuse to play his game?" JD asked the room at large.

"Then he'd just kill us here," Vin quietly answered his young friend's question.

"Vin's right. Let's get going." Chris's order spurred his men into action.

They each started tapping on the walls, searching for a panel, switch, or whatever else that might get them out of their jail. It was Josiah who found the way out. Jumping out of the darkness, the ATF agents realized that they had been held captive inside the cargo compartment of an 18-wheeler. Once out, the seven men surveyed their surroundings and each other.

Vin smirked as he took in Chris's pj's as well as his own, "You know, I'm starting to feel like one of the Bobbsey Twins."

Chris looked at Vin in confusion until his young friend pointed to the dark cotton boxers that they were both wearing. The blonde man smiled, "Copycat."

JD grinned as he pointed at Josiah. "Nice shirt."

The large man smiled down at the logo on the navy blue t-shirt he was wearing over his sweat pants. It said, 'God put me here. What's your excuse?'

Ezra, garbed in silk maroon pajama bottoms, dryly remarked, "I am not properly dressed for this particular outing."

"Like the rest of us are!" Buck exclaimed, but at Ezra's raised eyebrow, took stock of what he and JD were wearing. JD was in a T-shirt and jams, while Buck had on a white muscle shirt and sweat pants. "Never mind, we are ... kinda."

"I'm with Ez," Nathan said. The ex-medic was wearing honest-to-God real pajamas.

"Where are we?" At JD's question, all seven men began scrutinizing their surroundings. It was a wooded area and from the confused looks on his men's faces, Chris didn't think they were in Montana anymore.

"Our head start is leaving us." Vin's quiet voice next to his ear jolted Chris from his thoughts.

"Which way?" Chris asked his second-in-command.

Vin looked around him and then started off in a direction. The others followed without hesitation. The sharpshooter kept his pace easy but fast and his friends followed with ease. Except for JD, who wore socks, none of them had any footgear.

It had taken the ATF team all of six minutes to jog the 1 click to their promised gear.

"Damn, how we gonna get those?" Buck's voice sounded annoyed. In the clearing they found their gear all right, but it was hanging from of the highest branches of the pine trees. If that wasn't bad enough, the lower branches of the trees had been cut off, probably courtesy of the Game Warden.

"JD and Vin can get it. You two climb like monkeys." Nathan came up with the solution easily.

"And Mr. Sanchez and Mr Wilmington can provide a step stool of sorts," Ezra added.

At Chris's nod, his men got into position. Within minutes, all the packs were on the ground, as were JD and Vin. Searching through the packs, they found some food, weapons, and survival gear. But most importantly they found each pack held their own clothes.

"All black, hmm, wonder who this belongs to?" Vin's amused voice earned him a glare, which just caused him to smile wider. Grabbing the pack, Chris wondered how Vin could make jokes when they were being hunted. Soon they were dressed in hiking gear and checking the rest of their supplies.

"Why do ya think they gave us guns?" JD asked as he examined the pistol that he had pulled from the backpack. To the ATF team's surprise, the Warden had supplied them with weaponry and ammunition.

"It's not much of a challenge to hunt helpless prey," Josiah explained with disgust.

Vin raised an eyebrow, looking up from the sniper's rifle in his hands. "Or as much fun."

"So what now?" Nathan asked.

"They said we had to get to town," JD answered.

"And how would we know where the hell that is?" Buck asked with irritation in his voice.

"I believe I have the answer to that, gentlemen." Ezra walked over and handed his team leader a piece of paper. "I found it in my pack," the southerner added to answer Chris's raised eyebrow.

It was a set of instructions: 30 clicks, north by Northwest.

"Well, we know where to go," Chris said.

"The question is should we go?" Vin easily finished Chris's sentence.

Before anyone could answer, shots rang out.

RAT TA TAT  
RAT TA TAT

BANG  
BANG

"Go!" At Chris's command, Vin took off, followed by his partners. Chris lagged behind, making sure that his men were covered.

Vin ran knowing that running wasn't going to be enough. They needed to find a place they could hide and make plans. In the distance, Vin spotted a rock formation. Vin veered to the left and the others followed, all with weapons at the ready.

* * *

"Chris? Vin? Anyone?" Assistant Director Orrin Travis's voice floated through the empty cabin. The man known as "Judge" to his men swept the room with a practiced eye. He took in everything: the empty beds, the partially opened suitcases, and the debris left over from the remains of an obviously interrupted meal. Two days ago Team Seven failed to return from their camping trip in Montana's range of the Rocky Mountains and the old man was worried.

"And you say that the cabin is paid in full for another month?"

"Yes, sir." Paxton, the owner of the Rocky Mountain Retreat, nodded his head.

"Who paid for it?" Travis circled the room, looking for evidence of foul play.

"I don't know sir. I just found an envelope with enough cash and instructions to reserve the cabin for another month and that the gentlemen wouldn't be back for awhile. Hiking in the Rockies, the note said." Paxton was nervous. An ex-federal Judge, now an ATF director, suspected that his men had been kidnapped from his resort. If word of this got out...

"Mr. Paxton, alert the local authorities. Tell them to search this entire area. I want my men found."

* * *

"Did we lose 'em?" JD panted as he pulled to a stop. He knew he could run, but this was just too much.

"Haven't heard any more shots," Nathan said as he slowly pulled air into his lungs. Jackson had been a marathoner a one time, so the mad dash into the woods hadn't phased the ex-medic at all.

"Doesn't mean anything," Vin said as he shucked his pack and then started climbing up the rock formation where he and the others had taken cover.

"What now?" Buck leaned against the rock that Vin was climbing, trying not to pass out from the lack of air. He marveled at how both Chris and Vin weren't even breathing hard. The ladies' man shook his head, _'What do you expect from an ex-Navy SEAL and an ex-Army Ranger?'_

"The town, the one in the directions?" Ezra was not in the best of moods. Not only had he been kidnapped and forced to awaken before the sun, psychopaths were now hunting him and his friends. As the undercover agent took stock of his surroundings, he couldn't help but comment, "Have any of you gentlemen noticed that we are the only law enforcement team who are constantly put into predicaments that are highly unlikely? For example, the time we were flying home from Los Angeles and a small epidemic...."

"Ezra." Standish couldn't help but grin at the look that Larabee threw in his direction. The look was a combination of exasperation, chastisement, and rueful understanding. Exasperation and chastisement at Ezra's untimely discourse on their predicament but understanding completely. They were regularly thrown into situations that just didn't seem possible.

Chris watched as Vin descended the rocky incline. Seeing his friend's 'all clear' sign, he spoke. "We have two options. Go to this town and hope to God that there's law there ... "

"Or we can stop running and get these bastards." Vin didn't want to run. It wasn't in his nature to run from a fight, especially now that he had six friends he trusted with his back.

"I think our best chances are with the town." Josiah's deep voice echoed in the early morning stillness. "We don't know where we are and we don't have that much food or ammo to begin with." They had agreed to conserve their food and ammo, hunting and gathering their morning and midday meals. But it was difficult to forage for food and keep watch for the hunters at the same time.

"Josiah's right. I think we should head to town." Nathan spoke up from his perch below a pine tree.

Chris looked at each of his men. The look in Buck's eyes told him what he wanted and JD was just too tired to even meet his team leader's eyes. And Ezra was laying on the ground with an arm over his eyes, breathing slowly. Like JD, the Southerner was too tired to care. Finally, crystal green eyes met with blue ones. At Vin's reluctant nod, Chris stood. "All right, the town it is."

* * *

"But, sir ... "

"I don't care how much personnel it takes! I want my men found!"

"Yes, sir." Travis watched as the sheriff walked off to speak to his people, hopefully to relay Travis's instructions. The ringing of his cell phone startled the Judge. "Travis."

"Orrin?" The sound of his wife's voice brought a smile to his lips. "Evie."

By just the way her husband said her name, Evelyn Travis knew that something was wrong. "Orrin, is everything all right? Are Chris and the boys ... "

"They're missing, Evie."

"Missing?" Quickly, Travis filled his wife in on the few available details.

"Then how is the search going? Have they found anything yet?"

"Sheriff Dummy ... Dudley ... whatever the hell his name is, thinks that the Seven are playing hookey...trying to avoid coming back to work."

"He's never met Chris, has he?" His wife's voice had a hint of laughter in it and Travis couldn't help but respond to it. Chuckling, Travis said, "No. No, he hasn't." But Travis soon sobered again. "I don't know where to start, Evie. There's nothing to work with ... no evidence ... no witnesses...nothing!"

"It'll be all right, dear. You know those boys, they'll probably show up in a few days...towing an entire drug cartel behind them and with enough evidence to convict the whole lot!"

Travis smiled. Evie always knew how to soothe his fears. "I hope so, Evie, I hope so."

* * *

"Shh. Listen." The others watched as Vin cocked his head to one side. They had been walking for hours and still no town in sight.

"It's a chopper!" Buck exclaimed. He and JD quickly climbed onto the rock, jumping up and down, waving their arms and trying to get the pilot's attention.

Vin's eyes widened. "No! Guys, stop!"

But it was too late; shots rang out as the air filled with the Warden's distinctive laughter. Chris, Josiah, and Nathan laid down cover fire for Buck and JD as they descended from the rock face and quickly scrambled after the already running Vin and Ezra.

* * *

From their elevated position, Team Seven watched as two choppers landed and deposited their passengers. It was then that the ATF agents saw their pursuers for the first time. Ten hunters in various types of fatigues and hunting apparel filled the clearing.

"That's not too bad, only 10, we can take 'em." Nathan's whispered words proved to be too hastily spoken. In seconds the choppers had taken off and were replaced by several trucks. Trucks filled with men, guns, and dogs.

"Ah, shit," Chris whispered as he watched the men easily control the hunting dogs.

The Texan whispered just as softly, "We gotta head for water." He and Chris exchanged identical looks before Vin took off, closely followed by his teammates.

* * *

"Damn!" Buck kicked the dust at his feet, shaking his head. "It's nothin' but a goddamn ghost town! We ain't gonna find anything or anyone to help us!"

The ATF agents stared at the buildings surrounding them. Standing in what looked like the town's main street, they could see a barber shop, a bar, a general store and what looked like a newspaper office and a hotel—all deserted. And by the looks of it, not recently. Chris, Nathan, and Josiah all sighed. It had been their decision to head for the town and they had led their friends right into a dead end.

"Maybe, maybe not," Team Seven all turned to look at their youngest member. JD was staring at the ground near one of the buildings.

"JD?" The dark haired young man turned towards the source of the Southern accent with a smile and pointed. "Take a closer look, Ez. Tell me what you see."

With a slightly puzzled frown, Ezra did as JD bid. Standish's surprised exclamation brought the others.

"What is it?" Nathan stared at the ground but didn't realize what he was staring at.

JD grinned. "Aww, c'mon, Nate! Chris's had you pose as a telephone repairman so many times you should know what that is!"

"Telephone cables! Hot damn, kid! You did it!" Buck thumped his roommate on the back with a huge grin while JD flushed with pleasure under his "big brother's" praise.

Chris smiled for the first time in many hours. "JD, you and Ezra find the phones. Call for help. The rest of us will scout out the town."

Ezra and JD both nodded and began their search. The other five men each took a direction and began exploring the ghost town.

* * *

"Whatcha got, Kid?" Buck leaned over JD's shoulder, examining the tangled mass of wires and circuits. The five men had found nothing of use in the abandoned town and so had joined their friends inside the newspaper office.

"Well, couldn't find a phone," JD said as he hooked a red wire to a green one. "So me and Ez jerry-rigged this telegraph-like thingy."

"Telegraph-like thingy." Chris's voice was a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Sometimes he had a hard time understanding JD's generation X usage of words.

"You see, Mr. Larabee, we could not locate any audio devices that would allow us to contact the outside world. But we did find enough leftover electronic material to quote 'MacGuyver' a device which will enable us to transmit a SOS signal," Ezra explained as they watched JD continue hooking up wires and connecting them to circuit boards.

"This stuff's older than dirt...but Ez knew just what to do with it." JD's teammates jumped when sparks flew at his latest connection.

Ezra smiled at Josiah's questioning eyebrow, but it was Vin who answered. "So your interest in the Old West finally came in handy, huh?"

"Most assuredly."

"Okay, here goes!" JD began tapping out the SOS message.

"Wait. Okay, somebody hears our SOS, but how are they gonna know where we are?" Nathan's words caused the others to frown. All but Chris.

"Forest rangers and the law in remote parts usually have ways of tracing SOS signals like this ... if the signal is left going long enough." Chris smiled at JD, indicating for the young agent to continue transmitting.

Josiah shifted his weight, trying to get a better look at JD and Ezra's handiwork. "How long —"

RAT TA TAT  
RAT TA TAT

The automatic gunfire had the seven agents ducking and going for their guns.

"Shit! How they find us so fast?" Buck's annoyance rang loud and clear. He ducked his dark head as the glass above his head shattered under the assault.

"Josiah, Buck, cover our backs. Follow me." Chris's orders were delivered in a hushed tone. Even through the explosion of gunfire, he didn't want to take any chances. Staying low, Larabee lead his men out the back. Reaching the back door, he realized that they were about 50 yards away from the safety of the treeline.

"We running for it, cowboy?"

Chris nodded and scouted out the surrounding area one last time.

The seven men were halfway to safety before the first bullets nipped at their heels. Firing and running, the seven men finally reached the treeline but continued tearing through the forest.

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone nearly went unheard as the drone of the chopper wailed in Travis's ear.

"Travis."

"Judge? Any word yet?"

Travis could hear the worry in Mary's voice and tried to allay them. "We got something, but we're not sure if it's them. I'm heading out to check it now."

"Be careful, and Orrin ... "

"I'll let you know the minute I know anything."

* * *

"Are they still following us?" Nathan surveyed the woods behind them. He didn't know how long they had been running, hearing the barking of the dogs echoing through the trees.

"Nah, I think we lost 'em. Or maybe ... "

"They're waiting 'til daylight." Josiah finished Vin's statement without missing a beat. Vin nodded at the profiler's observation.

"Then can we camp here for the night?" JD was exhausted. He had never been this tired before and that was damn near impossible, as Buck would say. JD knew he had enough energy for a whirlwind, but this forced run was really tiring him out.

Chris surveyed his men, proud of each and every one of them. He, Vin, Nathan, and Josiah were the only ones who had ever been required to run this kind of distance and time. Back in the military, this would have been a normal day for them. But Buck, JD, and Ezra had never been in the military and were holding their own under the circumstances. And Ezra hadn't complained at all!

"All right, Buck, JD, fire detail. Vin, Josiah, KP duty. Nathan, you set up camp. Ezra and I will take perimeter watch."

* * *

"How about these?" Buck turned to see JD holding several sticks and logs of varying sizes.

Running his large hand over the dry, dense wood, Buck nodded, "Perfect."

"What are you doing?" JD stood on his toes as he watched his roommate dig into a broken pine branch. Buck's knife was coated with a black tar-like substance and he had a flat piece of wood piled high with the stuff.

"This here's pine pitch, kid. Stuff burns faster and hotter than Josiah's 5 alarm chilli."

JD's doubtful look had Buck grinning and reminiscing. "When me and Chris were kids, we use to make home-made firecrackers with this and some dried corn. You should've seen the girls' faces. Scared the bejeezus out them!"

Buck's grin was infectious and JD found himself smiling and filing the information for future prank reference.

* * *

"Ah, the triumphant fishermen have returned." Ezra surveyed the long string of fish Vin and Josiah were holding up for display.

Tanner grinned as he handed the bundle of fish to Standish. "We caught 'em, you clean 'em."

Ezra sighed and shook his head. Looking at the assortment of salmon and rainbow trout, he had to ask. "And what, pray tell, did you use as bait?"

"Freshwater snails." Josiah answered with a smile.

Ezra's face was a mask of complete confusion. "Where did you find snails?"

"Under a sunken log. They like the calm water there," Vin explained as if it was a commonly know fact.

"So do snakes." The three men jumped as their leader's voice materialized from behind them.

Vin smiled at his friend. "You worry too much, cowboy."

"With you six, hell yeah I worry!"

* * *

"Damn, that was good!" Buck sat back, patting his now full stomach.

JD nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, what was in that soup by the way, Nathan?"

"Hmmm. Oh, cattail roots, coupla different lichens ... "

"Lichen?" Ezra was horrified. "You fed us lichen?"

"Ezra, you're the one that eats truffles," Josiah pointed out.

"Truffles are a completely different matter!"

"Aren't those things fungus or something?" Vin asked with a grin.

"Mushrooms, to be precise." Ezra glared at his friend from across the fire. Turning back to Nathan, he exclaimed again. "You fed us lichen?"

"Ezra, get over it." Chris's voice broke through the darkness. Their leader was sitting in the shadows, watching over his men and watching out for a possible attack.

"So what now, cowboy?"

Larabee looked at his men and then surveyed their surroundings. "Get some sleep, we'll figure things out tomorrow. I'll take first watch."

* * *

### Day 2

"Where's Vin?" Buck asked as he shook Ezra awake. He had just returned from his shift and it was time for Ezra's.

"He's scouting out the area." Chris supplied the answer as he stoked the fire higher for the morning meal.

* * *

The longhaired mountain lion stealthily made his way around the enemies' camp. Smells and sounds assailed his senses. Boosting himself into a pine, he surveyed the hunters. It was still fairly early and most of the camp wasn't even awake yet. He took note of the enemies' number, their strengths and their possible weaknesses. But it was their supplies that caught his interest ... especially the large plastic container to one side of the hunters' camp.

 _'Stupid bastards. Leaving their water unguarded like that.'_

Vin smirked as his mind whirled with the possibilities.

* * *

Vin strolled back into the Seven's camp, catching Ezra's eye.

"Found the Warden's camp." At his friend's raised eyebrow, Vin continued. "Gotta plan." Ezra's devious smile matched and complimented Vin's. After a few quick whispers, both men went off to prepare.

* * *

"All right! What are you two up to?" Buck's loud voice startled Ezra so badly that the Southerner actually jumped. But he recovered quickly.

"Ahh, Mr. Wilmington, I am sure I have utterly no idea ... "

"Save it, Ez. We saw you two whisperin'. We know you're up to something." JD unconsciously mimicked Buck's akimbo stance.

Ezra sighed then quickly outlined Vin's plan.

Buck looked at Ezra in confusion. "But how are you gonna ... "

"Do not worry, Mr. Wilmington. Leave everything to me." Ezra's smile did not bode well for their pursuers.

* * *

"So, Ez. How is this gonna work?" JD came to a crouch beside the still working Southerner.

Ezra looked up from the bowl of crushed plants with a smile. "This, my young friend, is Sconvoltae budellae." At JD's confused sigh, Ezra let out a mournful, but patient, sigh. The educational system was sorely lacking. "In the wrong proportions it is deadly, but in the right proportions it will cause severe cramping. Enough to make you wish you were dead."

JD's doubt was written all over his face. "You sure?"

Ezra's smile was devilishly mischievous, "JD. Have you ever wondered why I was evicted from all those boarding schools?"

* * *

Buck and JD kept watch as the masterminds of the plan carefully made their way towards the water container. JD barely smothered his laugh as the two men dumped Ezra's entire concoction into the water reservoir. Just as silently, Vin and Ezra made their way back to their friends.

"How long?" Buck whispered.

"The plant works quickly once ingested. But the down side is that we must wait for them to ingest it."

"Well, they ain't had breakfast yet."

The ATF agents didn't have long to wait. Just as Vin predicted, the hunters used copious amounts of water for their morning coffee. Their generator driven Mr. Coffee machine quickly churned the brew but wasn't successful at fully filtering the water. Vin, Ezra, Buck, and JD watched as the hunters passed the tainted coffee amongst themselves.

Soon moans filled the air and the four men exchanged triumph grins.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Buck quietly declared. The others nodded.

 **"Warden! Over there!"**

"Aww, shit," Vin hissed. Somehow, they had been discovered.

The four men ran as the unaffected hunters grabbed their weapons and gave chase. Buck and Vin exchanged looks and the ATF agents agreed: split up. Buck and Ezra veered off towards the river, while Vin and JD headed for the mountain face.

* * *

"But sir!"

"I don't care! I will deal with your officials, just get that chopper refueled and ready to go!" Travis ran a tired hand over equally tired eyes. Another twenty-four hours had passed and they still hadn't found Team Seven. The day before, a Canadian mountie outpost had reported a strange signal coming out of the British Columbia Rocky Mountain range. Flying to the source of the signal had yielded negative results. Now he and several Canadian mounties were getting ready to do another sweep of the area surrounding the deserted town, hoping to find Team Seven. Travis had a bad feeling and wanted his men found as soon as humanly possible.

* * *

Vin could've sworn that he and JD had lost their pursuers but as they rounded the corner, they were stopped dead in their tracks. Before them stood a black clad figure. But it sure as hell wasn't Chris Larabee.

The slim Asian man bowed in Vin's direction. "I am Shaolin."

Vin's eyes widened slightly. "JD, go over there." He gave the younger man a push to emphasize his point.

"But, Vin!" But Vin wasn't paying attention to him. All of the sharpshooter's attention was focused on the Asian man.

Vin bowed. "Vin Tanner."

 **"KEEE-YAAAHHH!"**

Tanner barely had time to dodge as the foot struck his shoulder. Losing his balance, Vin stumbled backward. He barely managed to stop himself from falling before his attacker's fists and feet began their assault.

JD watched in horror as the Asian rained blow after blow onto his friend. However, JD soon had his own problems as he saw more hunters coming. He scrambled up into a tree, concealing himself with its low-lying branches. Dunne grinned as the idiots positioned themselves underneath him.

"Hey, boys! Looking for me?" JD swung down, catching both men unaware. His knees caught them in the back and his weight forced the two men to heavily hit the ground. JD bounced up in time to see more coming. He threw a look at Vin and was stunned. He was still fighting the Asian guy. Vin usually finished his opponents off quickly ... it never took this long!

Turning his attention back to the advancing hunters, Dunne's eyes widened as he realized exactly how many more hunters were coming their way. With a determined set of his jaw, JD made a decision. Pulling the slightly unfamiliar Glock that had been supplied by the Warden out of his waistband, JD took careful aim.

BANG!

* * *

Buck and Ezra were almost to the river when the hunters caught up with them. Ezra stole a look at this mustached friend. Buck's blue eyes had a familiar gleam in them. With Ezra's answering smile, both men turned simultaneously.

Surprised by their sudden stop, the hunters were stunned long enough for the two men to attack. Buck took the larger fatigued covered man while Ezra, the smaller knife-wielding one.

Buck found himself taking on a guy bigger than Josiah with a murderous light in his eyes.

"So you're Wilmington."

Buck ducked the punch. "Do I know you?"

"Larabee." The guy blocked Wilmington's fist.

"Sorry ... you ain't Larabee. You're definitely prettier." Buck grunted as the guy's fist connected with his abdomen.

The giant snarled, "Tell him the Colonel said hello." His fist connected this time with Buck's head. It was the last thing Wilmington heard before blacking out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ezra was having just as much trouble with his opponent. The maniac swung his long arm in wide arcs and Standish had to jump to avoid the nasty looking blade. Behind him, Ezra could hear the breaking of the river against the sharp rocks. He risked a glanced at the river. It was much to close for comfort.

Looking back up into his enemy's eyes, Ezra knew he had to chance it. But before he could act, he felt his body being propelled backwards, his attacker's arms firmly locked around his waist and then the icy cold waters rushed over his head.

* * *

The shot, as JD intended, went wide. It barely nicked the fighter's arm, but it gave Vin the advantage. With a quick jab to the man's jaw, Vin laid him flat.

"C'mon!" Vin grabbed JD and ran.

"Vin, I'm sorry about interfering."

"Don't worry about it, just keep going."

* * *

BANG!

The Colonel's head snapped up at the sound of the gunshot. It was much too close to have come from one of his "pack."

"Let him go!" The order was issued from a man almost as large as himself and brandishing a gun. The colonel looked at the unconscious man that he gripped in one hand and then back at the man he knew to be Sanchez. He grinned and lifted Wilmington higher.

"Put him—ooff!" Josiah grunted as Buck's full weight was thrown into his arms. Lifting his head, Josiah watched as the mercenary made good his escape.

* * *

Ezra fought for breath and for his life. The cold rushing waters swirled around him disorienting him, making it difficult to keep track of the knife's long blade. The hunter kept his grip on the Southerner and used his free hand to strike with his deadly blade.

Standish's mouth opened in a silent scream as the blade sliced through his arm. Even through the haze of pain, he fought and through the swirling water, he saw his chance. He knew he would only have a few seconds before they both hit the sunken log that blocked their path. Ezra turned, pulling and pushing his foe into position.

The guy never knew what hit him. With his back to the sunken log, the man didn't have time to react as the water worked for Standish and slammed his body into the underwater obstacle.

Ezra pushed himself upward and surfaced with a desperate gasp. Hands pulled at him, causing him to panic and to struggle against them.

"Ezra! Ezra! Calm down!" Nathan's voice filtered through the roar in his ears and instantly calmed the Southerner.

"Lord, Ezra. Just can't stay on the nice dry ground and fight like a normal person, can ya?" Nathan shook his head as he quickly inspected the nearly drowned undercover agent. The ex-medic winced at the sight of the deep gash in his friend's arm. Glancing around, Nathan spotted what he needed. Grabbing a handful of bluish red juniper berries, Nathan smashed the fragrant fruits and quickly applied the entire mass to Ezra's wound.

* * *

"Hey, Vin?" JD ran to catch up with his older friend. Vin jerked his chin upward, it meant "What's up?" on the streets of Purgatorio.

"That guy ... the one you were fighting. He called himself Shaolin, right?"

"Yeah, but he ain't no Shaolin."

"How d'ya know?"

"Shaolin are honorable. They would never hunt somebody for fun."

"Oh." JD fell to musing but his attention shifted when Vin wrapped a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Kid, for saving my life." At JD's wide eyes, Vin smiled grimly. "I don't think I could've taken him."

JD was so surprised that he never noticed the darkly clad figure watching them from a high vantage point. But Vin did. With only a nod to Chris to indicate that they were both okay, he turned his attention back to his young friend. "You're kidding! But you're the best!"

"Yeah, but he's better."

* * *

"The Colonel?" Chris stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah, big dude. Really short blonde hair." Buck winced as Nathan once again checked his head.

"How big?"

Buck nodded in Josiah's direction. "Maybe bigger than Josiah. He had military written all over him."

Chris nodded. "Only person that big and military I know is Snider."

"Snider?" Vin asked as he sipped his dinner coffee.

"Used to be in my SEAL team. Got drummed out though...narcotics charges." Chris stared thoughtfully into the fire.

"Why's he got a grudge against you?" Nathan queried as he nodded his satisfaction with Buck's healing head and then moved onto Standish.

"Wait. Let me guess. You're the one that brought those charges against him," Josiah grinned as Chris sent him a smirk, it was answer enough.

"Dang, Josiah, how'd you know?" JD was impressed.

"Shit, kid, don't need to be a profiler to figure out that one. Chris is the only person I know who could tick off Mother Teresa." Everyone laughed at Buck's wisecrack, even Chris.

* * *

The Warden was getting impatient. Already two confrontations and only his people had been taken out of the game. They were hunters, not survivalists. They wouldn't last much longer in the wild without water. They had underestimated their prey and were paying the price. The "Magnificent Seven" had to be eliminated...and quickly. When the Warden's eyes focused on a blonde head, he smiled.

"Coyote!"

The blonde head near the campfire turned at the codename.

"Did you bring your toys?" An enthusiastic nod was the Warden's answer.

The Warden smiled slightly. "Then why don't you go play?"

The wide, crazed blue eyes sent shivers through many of the Warden's 'hunting pack'.

* * *

### Day 3

Ezra stretched and yawned. The day was just beginning and already he felt tired. _'Some vacation,'_ the Southerner thought with a sarcastic smile. Looking around him, he noticed that Josiah was missing. He shrugged, probably out scouting or hunting. It seemed to Ezra that certain members of his fraternity were actually enjoying this little outdoor adventure. He snorted, "Next time, I shall be the one deciding on our holiday's locale, and it sure as hell will not be a little backwoods cabin in the middle of some Godforsaken...."

Ezra jumped as a familiar scream broke the peaceful morning air.

"Josiah." Ezra took off at a dead run, quickly followed by the others, who had been jerked awake by the scream. He was the first one to reach their missing friend.

"Dear Lord," Ezra breathed out when he reached Josiah's side. Josiah's face was a twisted mask of pain. He was grinding his teeth together, holding in his screams. Then Ezra saw the reason why. The profiler's leg had been caught in the metal jaws of a bear trap. Only a thick branch had saved it from being amputated.

"Shit."

 _'Chris really does have a way with words.'_ Ezra thought irrelevantly as he stared in horror at the tortuous contraption. Nathan had moved to Josiah's foot, examining it through the metal teeth.

"We gotta get him out."

Chris nodded and began searching the ground. "Buck." Wilmington nodded, starting his own search.

Vin glanced over at JD and Ezra. They both had confused looks on their faces. "They're looking for sturdy branches...to pry open the trap," Vin whispered the explanation and they both nodded mutely.

Chris and Buck moved into position, one on either side of the trap. Vin and Ezra placed themselves behind Josiah, ready to bodily move him. Nathan had JD on the opposite side of Josiah's leg. Their job was to move it out of the trap.

Chris made eye contact with each of his men. His green eyes connecting with Josiah's blue ones last. At the preacher son's nod, Chris said, "On three."

"One-two-three!" Chris and Buck bore down on the steel jaws as the others quickly pulled their injured friend from the snare.

Josiah's low pain-filled moan had Nathan shouting out orders and the others scrambling to obey.

"JD, Vin, gather as much as that red-black moss as you can. Chris, Ezra, I need a lot of reindeer moss to clean out this wound. Buck, help me get Josiah back to camp."

* * *

"You're damn lucky that branch was there."

"Luck, Brother Nate? Luck had nothing to do with it," Josiah hissed as Nathan applied the antiseptic reindeer moss to the wounds around his ankle. "For those who remain loyal in their faith in God, he is 'merciful and gracious, slow to anger, and abounding in steadfast love and faithfulness'."

Nathan and Ezra exchanged confused looks over Josiah's head. Ezra shrugged and Nathan shook his head. Leaning over to Buck, JD whispered, "Huh?" Buck could only shrug. He didn't have damn clue what Josiah was talking about either.

Josiah replayed what he had just said in his head then muttered, "Didn't make a lick of sense, did I?"

Nathan grinned, "Nope." Josiah grinned through the dull pain as everyone else chuckled.

"Nathan?" They all turned to see Chris and Vin walking back into camp. The two of them had been scouting the area for any more possible traps.

"He's gonna be okay. I used the reindeer moss to clean the wounds and this sphagnum moss is perfect for a dressing. I still need some cloth to cover the whole wound..." Nathan paused as JD handed him a T-shirt from his pack. "Thanks, JD."

"Did you find more traps?" Buck turned his attention away from Nathan and Josiah to look at Chris and Vin.

Vin nodded. "Yup. We set off all the traps we could find, layin' in a path outta here."

"Whoever laid those them knew what they were doing and had some of the most vicious traps I've ever seen," Chris said as he bent over their healer and his patient.

"So what happens now?" Ezra looked at Josiah's ankle and shook his head. "We simply cannot keep going, not with Josiah's ankle."

"We're not," Chris said, straightening. "We're through running."

"We found a cave. It'll give us shelter and the surrounding rock formation is easy to defend," Vin said with a feral smile. He was damn tired of running. The others nodded, agreeing with the plan. They were easy pickings out here in the open. There, they would have a better chance.

Chris looked at both Nathan and Josiah. "Ready?"

Nathan nodded. Both he and Chris helped Josiah to his feet and Vin handed him a large stick to use as a crutch.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

"JD, do you hear that?" Buck's head was cocked to one side. They had been hiking towards the cave for less than 20 minutes when Buck pulled to a sudden stop.

JD strained to hear the elusive sound that his friend was hearing but the young man shook his head, "I don't..."

"Shhh, wait....there it is!" Before JD could stop him, Buck was already running into the woods. Dunne cast a worried look to the rest of the group, already yards ahead of him. JD had no choice but to follow his chivalrous roommate.

"Buck! We shouldn't...." JD stopped dead in his tracks when he slammed into his larger friend's back. "Buck, what...?"

JD's eyes widened at the sight before him. In the middle of a campsite that looked like a bear had attacked it, was a battered and bloody young woman. Her short blonde hair was matted to her head and she cried as she rocked herself back and forth.

Buck could never stand to see a woman cry and slowly approached her. "Ah, hush now darlin', there's no reason for a pretty little thing like you to cry."

At his first words, the young woman's head shot up and she scrambled backwards in fear. "Who...who are you?"

"My name's Buck. This here's JD. What happened here, darlin'?" As he spoke, Buck continued to cautiously approach the scared young woman.

"Men...some men...came..." she sobbed as she told them how the men had come into their camp, destroyed everything and had taken her younger sister. She told them how she managed to escape only because someone called the "Warden" had called them off.

At the mention of the Warden's name, both men stiffened and went on alert.

As they listened to her story, Buck had come to sit by her side and had his arm wrapped around her slim shoulders. "Ah, now darlin' come with ol' Buck. He'll take care of you. And we'll see what we can do about getting that sweet little sister of yours back."

As the blonde young woman sniffed into a red bandana, she turned huge blue eyes up to Buck. "Really?"

Buck smiled and hugged her tightly, "Hey, there's no problem too big for Buck and his friends to handle!"

"That, Mr. Wilmington, I would beg to differ!"

Buck and JD's eyes went wide and shot to their feet as they recognized the voice. From the north side of the clearing, several men emerged from the growth. One of them was quite distinctive because among dark cloth masks, his immaculate white mask stood out like a lighthouse beacon on a foggy night.

Buck easily placed his body between the girl and the man whose voice belonged to the 'Warden'. "Stay behind me darlin'."

"Now, that's real chivalrous of you, but I'm not the one that needs the protection."

Both ATF agents' eyes got even wider as the 'damsel in distress' grinned maniacally and pulled out a silver pistol, training it on them as she joined her pack.

"Good job, Coyote. I knew Wilmington couldn't resist your charms."

"Stupid bastard. Thinks with the brain below his belt." The young woman was transformed from a sobbing young woman in need of help to a gun-toting psychopath. Her unnaturally wide eyes shone with an unholy light and her smile was completely demented.

As JD took stock of their predicament, he couldn't resist commenting. "Ah, shit. Next time, Buck, remind me not to follow you."

Ignoring his roommate, Buck asked, "This was all a trap?" The ladies' man could not believe that such a delicate looking young woman could be part of the hunting pack.

From under his mask, the Warden smiled smugly. "Yes, well, Coyote is very good with traps."

Buck watched Coyote...something about her smug grin... "You? You set up those bear traps?"

Her smile sent chills down both ATF agents' backs as she cooed, "My favorite.. I just love sharp objects."

With difficulty, Buck dismissed the crazed woman and focused his attention on the white-masked man. "You the Warden?"

"Correct, Mr. Wilmington."

"Why the trap? I thought you wanted us to run so you could 'hunt'?" Buck and JD watched as the Warden chuckled, pacing towards the two roommates.

"That was before your little stunt with our water supply. With our water gone, we simply cannot hunt as long as we would like, thus, you must be eliminated as quickly as possible."

Wilmington's blue eyes tracked the Warden's movements until a slight movement behind the man's body caught his attention. Buck's poker face would have done Ezra proud...seeing how it was the Southerner's green eyes that watched his friends from the dense foliage. By the sudden tensing of his friend's body, JD knew something was about to happen. He could feel his heart rate increasing, adrenaline coursed through his body, readying it for the fight-or-flight response.

Buck knew he had to stall...give the others time to do whatever it was they were going to do to get him and JD out of this mess. So he put his loquacious nature to work. Buck sneered. "So after all this, you're not gonna get to have your little hunt. Aaaawww, too bad."

"Ah, yes, well, a shame, really. So much promise."

"Lord, you sound...."

Out of nowhere, Ezra burst through the clearing. Buck and JD were ready. Spinning on their heels, they followed him, trusting their backs to the others.

"GET THEM!"

Before the hunters could obey the Game Warden's orders, gunfire rang out, covering the three men's escape. Hunters dropped like flies under the expert marksmanship of the ATF agents.

Standish led his friends right past Larabee and Tanner's sniper nests. The two men continued firing a while longer before dropping from their treetop perches.

"They're still coming!" Vin yelled as he continued covering their backs.

Chris nodded grimly, he didn't want to destroy such natural beauty. But trees could grow back. He couldn't replace his friends. When they had first discovered Buck and JD had gone missing, he had sent Vin to find them while they got Josiah to safety. Vin came back with his report. Buck and JD were helping a young woman, but hiding close by were hunters. They had quickly formulated their plan and Nathan and Ezra were sent to gather both dry and wet wood. They would use it as a distraction and a barrier if need be.

Using a lighter, Chris set the torch ablaze, sent a silent apology to Mother Nature and set fire to the wood. The flames jumped from the dry wood while smoke came from the larger pile of wet wood surrounding it. Together the two woods effectively blocked the hunters and gave his team the time needed for retreat.

* * *

It would stand to reason that if the Warden and his trackers knew that Josiah had been hurt and that the ATF team were now holed up in a cave, this would be the best time to attack. And they had used most of their limited ammunition saving Buck and JD from the Warden. So with Chris directing, all seven men readied the surrounding woods for the upcoming attack.

JD had been sent to find nettles and milkweeds. He and Josiah were to use the plants to create rope for the many traps that were being laid outside the cave.

Buck and Nathan set about digging pits and covering them with foliage. Meanwhile, Ezra had begun gathering and preparing the materials needed for the other traps that the military-trained members of their group had devised. Vin had disappeared into the woods. And when Chris had asked for what reason, the sharpshooter only smiled.

Chris, himself, was taking first watch, whittling spears as he waited for signs of trouble.

* * *

Night had fallen and it found the seven men eating dinner. The cave was filled with tension, each man anticipating what the next day would bring.

JD dug through his pack and pulled out the MRE's. The young man didn't think he would find anything good in the ready-made meals but he hit pay dirt. "Cool!"

"Kid?"

JD grinned and triumphantly held up his newly found treasure. "Look what I found in my MREs."

"Oooh." Vin's wide eyes focused in on the large Snickers bar. Frantically, he dug through his own pack, scattering its contents to the four winds. Finding nothing, Vin turned hopeful eyes to his friend.

"Hey, JD, I'll trade ya."

"For what?"

Vin's hair swished about as he searched for something JD might want. "My knife?"

JD looked through his own pack but shook his head. "Got one."

"My blanket?"

"Have one."

"My rifle?"

"Nope."

"The rest of my MREs?"

"Nah."

Vin glared at someone he thought was his friend. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures. "I'll clean the CDC for a month."

"Whoa! Junior must be desperate!"

Ezra grinned and nodded, agreeing with Buck's observation. The Southerner shuddered at the thought of what could be infesting the loft that Buck and JD shared.

JD paused at Vin's offer. His dark eyes went from the chocolate bar to his desperate friend. JD grinned, "Nah, that's okay." JD smirked and slowly unwrapped the candy bar, making appreciative noises as he did so. His first clue of the impending danger was the low growl emanating from deep in Vin's throat.

"Oh shit." JD barely moved in time as Vin pounced. "Givme!"

"Shit!"

"Bloody hell!"

Buck and Ezra both had a hard time scrambling out of the way and laughing at the same time. Nathan and Josiah calmly moved their food to safer positions as Vin chased JD around and over the two men, both carefully avoiding Josiah's injured leg.

Chris sighed. _'Kids,'_ he thought as he watched the two youngsters chase each other some more. The ATF leader simply waited until JD ran passed him, stuck out his arm and grabbed Vin around the waist.

But Vin would not be deterred from his obsession. "Lemme go!"

"Vincent Michael Tanner!" At the sound of his full given name, the struggling wildcat in his arms instantly stilled long enough for Chris to dangle another Snickers bar in front of wild blue eyes.

"Ooooh! Thanks, Chris!" The others laughed as Vin settled down next to Chris's legs and happily munched on the sugar-laden candy bar.

Chris looked at the amused expressions of his men, sighed, shook his head and then smiled. Thanks to Vin and JD's antics, the tension in the cave had dissipated.

As night descended on the cave, its occupants fell into a light sleep, ready for what ever the morning brought.

* * *

### Day 4

When the first scream rented the air, six men jerked awake. Nathan rushed into the cave where his friends had spent the night. Another scream followed his entrance.

"Two down, only about twenty more to go," Nathan reported dryly.

His teammates nodded and took their positions.

* * *

Vin watched from his vantage point as several hunters fell into the branch-covered pits. Chris had wanted him to stay close to the cave and to cover their backs with the sparse supply of ammunition they had left. Hefting the rifle, Vin took out two more hunters. Nathan saluted his thanks.

* * *

JD almost gagged as he ran past the decapitated corpse of a hunter. The ex-navy SEAL and the ex-Ranger had put together some of the most vicious traps they could remember from their military days and the traps worked beautifully. Reaching his appointed trap, JD nervously fingered the triggering mechanism and waited.

* * *

Buck hunkered down, ready to activate the spring action spear. He had to admire the ingenuity of the trap that Josiah had designed. A young sapling had been bent so that it resembled a harmless bow laying flat on the ground. But Buck knew that it was far from harmless. He and Vin had loaded it with several of the sharp spears that Chris had whittled, then had pulled the sapling so taut that the force with which the spears would be thrown could kill a man.

Rustling caught the large man's attention. Buck's breathing quickened but he ruthlessly controlled it, not wanting to give his position away. He slowly smiled, the hunters were in range.

Two of the three men didn't make a single sound. The spears had impaled them, killing them instantly. The third, Buck saw, was not dead but would die soon enough. Taking their weapons, he ran in search of the others.

* * *

Ezra watched as two of the hunters crept towards the cave, weapons at the ready. He mercilessly triggered the mechanism and watched dispassionately as hundreds of heavy rocks and boulders crushed the two invaders.

* * *

Turning back from the two bodies that Vin had just taken out, Nathan turned his attention back to his surroundings. He tensed, hearing more hunters coming. With a simple tug, Nathan activated the trap. Two more hunters laid seriously wounded at the base of a tree, knocked unconscious by the large swinging log.

* * *

JD watched as the hunter came his way. Taking a deep breath, he jumped onto the vertically positioned log and held on for dear life. With JD's weight, the log heavily swung down towards the hunter, impaling him with the stakes that Chris had embedded in its length.

JD scrambled off the log, getting away from the grossly mutilated body.

"I really don't ever want to get on Chris's bad side."

* * *

They never knew what hit them. One moment they had been standing in a clearing searching for their prey, the next they were suspended fifteen feet in the air, a net of prickly nettles surrounding them with a dangerous Chris Larabee grinning at them.

* * *

Vin froze as the cocking gun sounded in his ear. Vin silently cursed himself for his inattention. He was so busy watching everyone else's back that he forgot what Chris was always telling him, _'Watch *your* back, cowboy.'_

"Mr. Tanner. Would you be so kind as to turn around?" The request, so reasonable in its tone, made Vin's stomach churn in disgust. Slowly, the sharpshooter did as he was bid. Standing up straight with his hands out to his side, Tanner faced the Warden. The hunter's white mask stood out against the dark foliage and from his dark fatigues.

"And here I thought you would be the hardest to kill."

"You could always let me go and I'll try to be harder to catch."

The Warden laughed. "Such a sense of humor, Mr. Tanner. Alas, I'm afraid I can't do that."

Vin sighed, "Damn, was kinda hoping you would."

Vin started to say more but another sound caught the agent's attention—another cocking gun. Without thought, he reacted, throwing his body to one side. Bringing his head up, Vin saw the Warden's body jerk as he took a bullet in the right shoulder. But as the Warden went down, he managed to get a shot off, taking out his shooter. Tanner watched as one of the Warden's own men fell to the ground, fatally wounded. Vin didn't waste any time. Pumping his legs as fast as humanly possible, the young man ran to join the others at the meeting point.

* * *

"Okay, new plan." Larabee's breath came in small pants. Inside the cave that sheltered Josiah from the hunters, all six fighters had returned. Outside, he knew, that there were several more men waiting to put a bullet in their hearts. Although the traps took out most of the hunters, the really dangerous ones—Shaolin, the Colonel, Coyote, and the Warden—were still on the loose.

"No! Damnit! It's suicide!" Buck hissed fiercely as his friend and leader quickly outlined their new plan.

"It's the only way." Chris raked his men with a hard look, daring them to defy his decision. Seeing that they had resigned themselves to the much-hated plan, Chris turned to leave the cave, readying himself for his part. But before Chris could exit the cave, Vin grabbed his arm. The sharpshooter's bright blue eyes glowed in the semi-darkness of the cavern. Larabee placed his hand over his friend's and giving it one final squeeze saying, "I'll be fine. Just make sure you take them out."

With a final look at his men, Chris burst from the hiding place. Larabee thrashed through the underbrush, creating as much noise as possible, attracting the attention of the hunting dogs.

The six men watched as the hunters quickly chased after their human prey. The dog's barks and growls were deafening to the six men who watched their friend sacrifice himself to save them. Six men watched with their hearts in their throats as they realized where their leader was heading.

"My God, no." Vin's whisper echoed through the small cave.

The members of Larabee's team watched in absolute horror as Chris ran to the edge of the cliff and with one last quick look at his pursuers, jumped.

* * *

"Dear Lord." Ezra's stunned voice was unnaturally loud. The other members of Team Seven stood rooted to the cavern floor, staring at the spot where their leader had vanished just moments before.

No thoughts ran through his mind as Vin looked at the empty spot in horror. He had taken only three steps when a heavy weight knocked him down from behind.

"Buck! What are ouohouhh..." Buck's hand effectively muffled the young man's words. Briefly Vin struggled against his friend but stopped when Buck indicated for Vin to listen. Suddenly he heard it. Several raised voices, trying to be heard over the roar of the waterfall.

 **"Do you see him?"**

 **"Nah! He can't be alive! Nobody can survive a jump like that!"**

 **"Doesn't matter! You, you, and you. Come with me! The rest of you find the others!"**

 **"Yes, Colonel!"** was heard, then silence.

"Chris is okay. Remember? Navy SEALs ... did this kind of thing for a living?" Buck's whispered words finally penetrated the panic that had engulfed the sharpshooter. With a quick nod, Vin indicated for the rogue to let him up. Slowly, Tanner made his way to the entrance of the cave. The roar of the waters muffled the sounds of the others as they joined the second-in-command.

* * *

 _'Damnit! I'm getting too old for this shit!'_ The thought floated through his mind as his body fought against the rushing water.

 _'I should've made Tanner do this...gotta get to the top...ex-Army Ranger....damn, that waterfall is getting closer...they're trained for this shit too...gotta hurry, don't feel like falling over another damn cliff...yeah right, Larabee, like you're gonna make your best friend...almost there...jump from a 30 foot cliff into a raging river...coupla more feet...nope, I'm the only one crazy enough to try this shit...there!'_

As his blonde head broke the surface of the river, his arms and legs fought to keep it up there. Spotting the shore, Chris battled his way to land. Finally reaching it, Larabee used his long arms to leverage and hoist himself up. Turning his head to the right, he realized how close the next waterfall was. "Damn close. I'm definitely...."

Pain shot through his head as he felt a boot connect with his chin. But instead of falling back into the river with the force of the blow, Chris felt himself being dragged back onto land.

"Hello, cooowboy."

* * *

Vin tensed, hearing movement to his left. The Shaolin appeared like the mist...one moment – empty space, the next – his dark form was revealed.

The Shaolin surprised Tanner by bowing first, a gesture of respect to one's opponent. Vin could do no less than to return the gesture, even if he despised how the fighter got his kicks.

 **"KEEEE-YAAAH!"**

Blue eyes widened as the Shaolin leapt into the air, aiming a sidekick straight for the tracker's head. He managed to dodge it, narrowly avoiding the kick, but he did not go unscathed. Pain shot through his arm as the Shaolin's kick connected with his shoulder. Instinctively, Vin knew he had to fight or he'd be a dead man.

Kicks, punches, and pain were exchanged as the two combatants faced off. One had greater skill, but the other had a stronger will to live.

Tanner knew that he wasn't going to win this fight on sheer skill alone. He just didn't have what it took to beat the Shaolin. He smiled harshly as he blocked another forceful punch. 'I'll just have to out-smart him.'

As Vin's fertile mind devised ways of defeating the Shaolin, his agile body fought for his survival. And he would survive too, at least long enough to lay into Chris for scaring the life out of him with that damn fool stunt of his.

Movement in the corner of Tanner's eye caught his attention ... Ezra.

The Shaolin, too, saw the movement and was ready for Standish's attack. Soon it was a tag team effort on the ATF agents' parts. Vin and Ezra both used their considerable fighting talents to wear down their opponent. But the Asian man was good ... really good.

It was only when the two agents simultaneously attacked that the tide turned in their favor. And the Shaolin knew it.

Vin and Ezra's eyes widened as the Shaolin ran for the cliff, with a final bow, he jumped.

* * *

Pain-filled green eyes opened. "Nice to see ya too, coooolonel." Chris sneered the last word with a sarcastic tone. Before the "Colonel" could blink, Larabee rammed his own fist into the mercenary's nose. He dropped to his knees, then scrambled away from the raging bull of a man. Larabee bounced to his feet, the adrenaline coursing through his body dissipating his earlier exhaustion.

"You're going to die, Larabee!" Still holding his broken nose, the Colonel charged at his former SEAL team leader. Larabee was ready for him.

* * *

"Well, hello there."

JD spun at the purr, his eyes widening in fear. Coyote stood just above him, wielding the biggest damn metal stick he had ever seen! The maniacal grin was just as he remembered, as were her unnaturally wide blue eyes.

"Wanna play?"

"Go to hell!" JD yelled as he lunged for her ankle, hoping he could drag her off her vantage point. He felt that a little payback for Josiah was in order.

But Coyote wasn't having any of that. Jerking her foot back, she let loose with a vicious kick to JD's head. JD stumbled back, loosing his grip on her ankle. JD tried shaking the ache away only to have more pain explode in his obliques after having the metal rod slammed into his vulnerable side.

Dazed with pain, JD jumped to one side, avoiding Coyote's next swing.

"Oh, c'mon? Where's the highly trained ATF agent, huh?" Coyote swung the staff again as she taunted JD. He jumped and avoided the swing. Yelling in fury, Coyote intensified her attacks, swinging the rod again and again. The young agent continuously jumped, trying to avoid the wide arcs. It was on the fourth swing that he didn't make it.

 **"AAAAARGGGGHHHHH!"** JD screamed as the heavy metal rod slammed into his forearm, causing a clean break through both bones.

Across the clearing, Buck's head shot up as his friend's scream rent the air. Quickly disposing of his opponents by ramming their heads into the nearest tree, Wilmington dashed across the distance between himself and his young partner.

"JD!" The young agent was on the ground, clutching his injured arm, while Coyote stood above him. Her arms were upraised, ready to deliver the final blow with her staff.

 **"NOOOO!"** Buck put on an extra burst of speed as he ran. Flying through the air, he tackled the Coyote. Buck rolled to his feet, ready to take her on, but froze.

She had vanished!

His eyes scanned the woods. Seeing no one and not sensing any danger, Buck quickly made his way to JD's side.

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGG!"** tore from the Colonel's mouth as he flung himself towards Chris.

Larabee's eyes widened as he realized the Colonel's intent, but it was too late. He felt the impact of Snider's body, then the sensation of free falling filled his being. Faces and voices flashed through his mind, all blurring together, but their message was clear.

Survive.

Without knowing how, Chris felt himself jerk to a stop. Looking up he realized that somehow he hand has been guided to the only branch on the barren cliff face. Below him, Chris could hear Snider's screams as he plunged several hundred feet to the valley floor below.

* * *

Frustration howled through Josiah. Sitting in a cave, not knowing how his friends were faring, feeling completely helpless.

"So you're the one who found my toys."

Josiah nearly jumped out of his skin at the cooing voice. Twisting his body around, he spotted the young woman. She was exactly as Buck and JD had described: beautiful and delicate looking but with an unmistakable aura of madness in her eyes.

"You must be Coyote." Josiah said as he watched as the young woman circled him, studying her prey, much like her namesake.

Laughing as the sombre tone of Josiah's voice, Coyote continued to circle. "And you must be one of my prey." She threw back at him finally coming to a halt in front of him.

Leaning back to look up at the woman towering over him, Josiah took a long look at her shadowed face before diverting his eyes to the bone handled hunting knife dangling loosely in her hand. Spotting a carved "C" in the handle, he jutted his chin towards it. "A present?" He asked calmly.

Holding up the knife to glance at it, she nodded before a puzzled frown crept across her face. "You're not scared?"

"Should I be?"

She cocked her head to one side, considering the question. "I could cut your throat right now if I wanted to."

"I know that."

Nodding to his injured ankle, she said, "I set that trap."

"I know that too."

"You're not mad?"

"Have you considered whether or not you are?" Josiah deflected her question with one of his own. Surprisingly, she laughed.

"Oh, yeah, lots of times."

"And?" Josiah couldn't wait to hear the answer to this one.

"I figure I'm crazy as a loon." Sanchez warily watched as the young woman took another step closer to him and squatted by his injured side.

"Why are you doing this?" Josiah asked as he studied her more closely. She was tiny, dainty, almost vulnerable. At first sight, she didn't have the look of a killer. But then again, what does a killer look like?

She shrugged. "Because the Warden wants me to."

"Do you always do what the Warden wants you to?"

She smiled and nodded. "He takes care of me."

Josiah smiled kindly at her. She sounded like a child speaking about a parent. And it made sense. As brilliant as she probably was, Coyote clearly needed someone to take care of her.

Before he could ask more, the Coyote quickly changed subjects. "I broke your friend's arm ... the young one's."

"Did you kill him?" Josiah's own calm voice surprised him.

She shook her head, suddenly silent as if considering something. "If I leave, will you come after me?"

Josiah wasn't surprised at the jump in topics. For all her physical maturity, Coyote was little more than a child emotionally. And children could be easily diverted ... and easily persuaded. "Will you give me a reason too? Will you help the Warden kidnap more people to hunt?" The preacher's son couldn't abide the idea of more people falling victim to the Warden's sick game.

She shrugged one shoulder.

"Then yes, I will come after you. We can't let you hurt any more people." His blue eyes solemnly echoed his verbal promise. Softening his gaze, the big man continued quietly, "What the Warden is doing is wrong. And it's wrong to ask you to do the things he does."

Standing up, she shook her head. "No. The Warden loves me. He takes care of me. He wouldn't do anything wrong. Besides, he's just playing a game."

"A game where men die. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She grinned, "Then let the games begin."

Before she could take a step to leave, Josiah tried again to drive a wedge of doubt into the childlike woman before him. "And if he runs out of people to hunt, what do you think he'll do? Maybe he'll make you the prey."

Seeing a flicker of emotion cross her face at his last comment, he tossed out nonchalantly, "There's a fine line between being the hunter and the hunted. And coyotes have been hunted to near extinction."

Tearing her eyes off the older man, Coyote hesitantly moved away from him, she made her escape from the cave.

"Do you think it was wise to try to turn her against the Warden?" Nathan's voice filtered out of the darkness.

"I don't know, Nate, I honestly don't know."

* * *

Hoisting himself the last two feet onto solid ground, Chris thanked the powers that be. Larabee let his body go limp, feeling all of his remaining energy slipping from his body. His green eyes slid closed. If anyone had been with Snider, he'd be a dead man.

The whirling of chopper blades made his eyes snap open and his body bolt up right. Chris couldn't believe it...the Warden's chopper! The blonde head whipped back and forth, trying to find cover, but it was too late. The chopper hovered right above his head. Larabee roared in frustration. After all this and he's just gonna get picked off like a fish in a goddamn barrel!

"Weeell shee-it. Just shoot me and get it over with." Sometimes, his own sense of humor amazed even him.

Chris tensed as the shots rang out, but miraculously there was no pain. Turning, Chris followed the sniper's line of fire only to see several more of the Warden's men fall under a hail of bullets.

 **"Chris! Are you all right?"**

Chris slumped back to the ground as the sound of Travis's amplified voice rang out over the noise of the river.

* * *

### Epilogue: Nine months later ... 

"Do any of you, perchance, feel like a portion of meat on display in a butcher's establishment?" Ezra asked the men surrounding him.

"Yup," was Vin's succinct answer.

"You too, huh?" Nathan whispered.

"Why are they all staring at us?" JD wanted to know.

"What d'ya mean 'us', hell boy, they're staring at me!"

"Yeah, Buck, trying to figure out who the hell let you in here!" JD shot back.

"Why are we here again, cowboy?"

Chris sighed. A week ago they had just finished busting one of the biggest arms dealer in the Northern U.S. Travis had called them to congratulate them and to tell them about the black tie dinner the governor was throwing in their honor. Chris seriously doubted that it really was in 'their honor'. The governor probably just wanted to celebrate such a big coup under his administration, especially during an election year. Larabee had tried everything to avoid the party including using his team's kidnapping and subsequent injuries.

But as the Judge so explicitly put it, "It's been nine months since you've been kidnapped and every single one of your team is in perfect health. JD's arm is out of the cast and Josiah's leg is healed from what the doctors tell me. You will attend this party."

So here they were standing on the steps that led down into the ballroom. And Chris had to agree with Ezra; he did feel like a piece of meat with all these people, specifically the women, staring at him and his men.

"Chris!"

Chris turned at the familiar voice. His breath caught as he saw Mary Travis coming towards him. She looked lovely, her blonde hair was in an upsweep, and the blue velvet evening gown showed her lithe body to perfection.

"Mary, you look beautiful." Chris held out his large callused hand, palm up, to her. Mary smiled, slipping her hand into his. Then to Chris's pleasure and the others' amusement, Mary stepped up on tippy-toe and landed a kiss right on his lips.

"You gentlemen don't look so bad yourself!" Mary smiled at the men, knowing that they had no idea what they looked like or what kind of impact they had made on the female guests. The whispering had started the moment Team Seven had made their appearance. The seven men had calmly walked down the stairs, stopping midway down to survey the room. Mary knew that it was their nature to size up any situation in which they encountered. But the sight of the seven powerful men made people pause. Chris, the alpha wolf in the lead of his pack. Vin and Ezra were flanking him; JD was behind Chris, while Buck, Nathan, and Josiah made up the rear guard.

Mary quietly sighed. The "Magnificent Seven" were gorgeous in their regular clothes, but in their formal wear, they were devastating.

True to his nature, Chris's tuxedo was completely black, except for the priest-styled collar of his tuxedo. And even then an onyx stone button cover dominated the tiny white square. The darkness that surrounded him gave Chris a powerful and dangerous aura.... _'The kind of aura that attracts all sorts of women',_ Mary thought with a frown. Stealing another glance at him, she mentally sighed, _'But who could blame them?'_

Looking to Chris's right, Mary returned Vin's sweetly hesitant smile. Vin's long hair brushed the band collar of his black tuxedo jacket that was unbuttoned to reveal a deep wine colored vest. Mary had no doubt that Chris had to order Vin to wear the tux, judging by the way he continuously tugged at his clothing.

Ezra was the only one of the Seven not adorned in a totally black ensemble. Above his black tuxedo pants the Southerner wore a crisp, white, double-breasted tuxedo jacket. With his dimpled smile and Southern charm, he was every girl's Prince Charming.

Mary couldn't help but smile at the Seven's youngest member. JD looked like he was going to his prom in his double-breasted black tux, nervously adjusting his bow tie.

Both Nathan and Buck were dashing in their black, single-breasted tuxes. The only difference between the two men was that Buck's vest was a brilliant navy blue that deepened the blue of his eyes, while Nathan's jeweled, silver vest made his dark skin glow in the chandelier's light.

Mary looked to the oldest member of the Seven last. Josiah's tuxedo was much like Vin's except whereas Tanner's vest nearly hid his white shirt front, Sanchez's dark steel grey vest was cut low, showing off the crisp white shirt and the small medicine bundle dangling from his neck.

Mary mentally sighed, _'Lord help us from such shatteringly beautiful men.'_ Shaking off her thoughts, Mary took Chris by the hand and gently tugged, "The Judge wants to see you."

Chris smiled at Mary, then turned back to his friends, "Behave, be nice, and stay out of trouble."

Vin rolled his eyes. "He acts like we're a bunch of hyperactive kids!"

Nathan grunted at the irony of the statement as he watched JD and Buck discreetly throw hors d'oeuvres at each other.

* * *

"Orrin." At the sound of his daughter-in-law's voice, Travis turned from his companion to see Mary with Chris Larabee in tow. Evelyn Travis smiled at the two young people.

"Christopher. How are you and your men?" Evie smiled with pleasure as the darkly angelic man bent and wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug. His quick smile was her answer.

"Chris, good to see you, my boy! Thought maybe you wouldn't be able to make it!" Travis beamed in mock surprise.

Chris's snort earned him quiet laughter from the two Travis women. "As if I had a choice...sir."

Travis only grinned.

The two women stood side by side watching Chris and Orrin debate the usefulness of Team Seven being present at the party. After a few moments of listening to the two men, Mary leaned closer to Evelyn and said quietly, "I think Chris is actually winning this one."

When she received no answer, Mary turned to see Evie smiling rather smugly. At Mary's confused expression, Evie smiled even wider and stared pointedly at Mary's slim fingers embraced by Chris's larger and darker fingers. "The kiss, my dear, very clever...staking your claim early."

Mary's wide eyes said it all. "Evie, I have no idea..."

The AD's wife simply patted her daughter-in-law's free hand and continued as if not hearing her. "I don't blame you, darling. The women here are vipers and I wouldn't want them sinking their fangs into this one either."

"Evie, that was just a hello kiss from one friend to another."

Evelyn sent Mary a doubtful look. "Uh huh, of course it was my dear, and I have a bridge in Brooklyn for sell."

Fortunately for the blonde reporter, she was saved from further scrutiny when Buck's voice hailed their little group.

"Pard, this party is great! Great food, an opened bar, and look at all these women!" The two men laughed at Buck's enthusiasm while Mary and Evie received hugs from both him and JD.

"Having fun, JD?" Chris's question brought a smile to the young man's lips and an eager nod of his dark head.

"Gotta agree, this isn't so bad." Nathan's voice had everyone turning around to see both him and the ex-profiler.

"Where are the Pranking Pair?" Travis grinned at Larabee as the ATF team leader heaved a sorrowful sigh. Shaking his head, Chris remembered the incident in which the Judge had so aptly named the last two members of his team.

"Here they come." Evie smiled as she spotted the lean Texan and charming Southerner.

Chris groaned seeing the smug expressions on both of his friends' faces. "What did you two troublemakers do now?"

Ezra's ever-so-innocent, "Moi?" and Vin's equally innocent wide blue eyes had Chris rubbing his eyes in anticipation of more trouble.

"Hey Ez, betcha ten bucks I got more numbers than you did," Vin smirked as he pulled out a handful of napkins.

Ezra returned Vin's smirk with a devious grin of his own. "Ah, but Mr. Tanner, shall we count hotel keys as well?" holding up the said objects.

"Hey! I want in on this deal!" Buck exclaimed as he pulled out several slips of paper. "How many did ya get, kid?"

With a slight blush JD mumbled, "Too many."

"That, JD, is impossible." Josiah's grin only got deeper as he too pulled out a large handful of paper. The preacher's son nudged Nathan, who reluctantly emptied his pockets as well.

Mary and Evie snickered while Travis guffawed. Chris glared at his men. "I can't believe all of you!"

Vin stared pointedly at Chris's and Mary's entwined fingers with a smirk. "You're just mad 'cause you didn't get any, cowboy." Vin easily dodged the gently thrown fist with a laugh.

"You boys are incorrigible!" Evie admonished as she shook a finger at their antics.

The six Don Juans' deep laughter was cut short when Team Seven heard a frighteningly familiar sound.

* * *

"Chris." Vin's voice shook with tension as did the hand that had grabbed his friend's arm. All merriment within the group quickly dissipated with the introduction of a terror from their past.

"I know." Larabee's voice was tight with anger; his body radiated the same emotion. He moved forward...a wolf pack on the scent of their prey. They advanced on their quarry, completely oblivious to the partygoers around them.

None of the Seven would ever forget the high-pitched, sickeningly civil laughter of the man who had forced them to run and had hunted them like wild animals.

"Ah, Agent Larabee, just the man I wanted to see! I have someone who wants to meet..." the Governor's words were cut off with a gasp as Larabee's hand shot out and wrapped it self around the Warden's throat.

"Mr. Larabee! What the....? Let him go!" The governor watched in horror as the ATF team leader strangled the man next to him. He also became aware of the gasps of alarm and horror of the other guests. _'Good God! Larabee's going to kill a man in front of hundreds of witnesses!'_ The governor made eye contact with his guards. They moved forward, only to be stopped by Wilmington, Tanner, and Sanchez.

"You little bastard." Chris hissed at the man he was still choking.

The Warden's breath came in short, uneven hisses. The man's hands grabbed and batted ineffectually at the strong callused hands of the avenging angel.

"Chris! What is the meaning of this?" Travis's voice cut through the air as he cut a path through the shocked partygoers. Travis walked until he faced Larabee but recoiled at the hatred that burned in Larabee's green eyes. So intense was the flame that the ex-judge could almost feel it.

"Judge, meet the Warden." Travis stared in shock at the man Chris believed had kidnapped his ATF team. He was an albino man, well dressed, immaculate in his white clothing. Unable to speak, the albino simply shook his head. The frantic turning didn't help alleviate Larabee's crushing grip.

"Travis! I'll have you know that this man is a well-respected member of this community..."

"He had us kidnapped so that he and his friends could hunt us down." Nathan's voice was hard and it conveyed every feeling of disgust, rage, and hatred that the Seven were experiencing. But Standish wasn't satisfied with his partner's answer.

"He is a butcher!" Standish didn't hold back any punches as he listed the Warden's crimes. The hatred in his eyes was almost as intense as his team leader's. "He hunts people for sport! He forces you to run until you are no longer able! He sets hounds on your trail, as if you were some kind of animal!"

The governor warily studied the seven men before him. He knew about the "Magnificent Seven's" kidnapping. Travis had nearly gone crazy trying to find his men. But the man they were accusing of the crime was a distinguished businessman. However, the Seven's reputation was legendary. Their work was impeccable; their methods unorthodox but the results made his administration look very good. "Are you sure that's him?"

When Larabee failed to answer the governor's inquiry, Travis took it upon himself to question his team leader. "Chris? Chris!" Travis waited until he had the blonde man's full attention before continuing. "Do you have proof? Did you ever see him?"

Larabee angrily shook his head but Wilmington broke in vehemently, "I'll never forget his laughter as he told us he was going to run us to the ground."

The governor shook his head in relief. "Then there's no hard evidence..."

"He was shot by one of his partners. The guy put a bullet in his right shoulder, near the collar bone." The Judge turned to Tanner as he spoke for the first time. The softly spoken statement had Larabee ripping off the "Warden's" jacket and shirt. The man struggled briefly but the hand around his throat tightened.

"Doesn't prove..." The albino managed to gasp out.

"Agent Larabee, he's right. That's not enough evidence." The governor started to protest when a new voice broke through the crowd.

"Would pictures of his hunts and kills be enough?"

It was a voice Josiah, JD, and Buck easily recognized. Coyote.

The crowd parted with gasps of horror. The young woman wore white, her hair in wild disarray, her eyes were unnaturally wide as she leveled a black pistol at the Warden. Never relenting his grip on the Warden's throat, Chris made eye contact with each of his team. Slowly they slid about the crowd, surrounding the huntress.

She seem to forget the ATF agents around her as she confronted her boss. She held up a large manilla envelope. "These are pictures of each of his kills."

"You bitch!" With a hoarse gasp, the Warden lunged at Coyote, struggling in vain against Larabee's grip. The governor watched as Wilmington moved to help subdue the wildly struggling man. Each ATF agent now had the Warden by an arm, keeping him at bay. Not once did the young woman flinch, she continued to hold the gun steady, aimed at her one time employer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Warden roared as he continued to struggle.

"You left me!" She yelled, advancing towards her prey. "You left me in that godforsaken place! You're just like the others! You use me then throw me away!"

The Warden's chest heaved. "Me? I left you? You stupid bitch! You're the one that blew up one chopper and then took the other! You ... left ... me!"

 **"Liar!"** She raised the gun.

Josiah's eyes widened. If she fired that gun now, both Chris and Buck would be caught in the middle.

"Coyote." The wide blue eyes barely focused on the large shape that had suddenly materialized in front of her sights. But when she finally recognized the dark shape, her welcoming smile was glorious.

"Josiah!"

The profiler blinked in surprise. He didn't know how she knew his name, but Josiah used it to his advantage. "Hello, Coyote." Never taking his eyes from hers, Josiah held out his hand. "Coyote. Why don't you give me the gun?"

She tilted her head to one side, considering the idea. Then she pouted. "He abandoned me."

"Yes, I know," Josiah said, inching his way towards her. "But with those pictures, we'll make him pay for it."

She smiled, nodding happily as she held out the envelope. Josiah held in the frustrated sigh. He wanted the gun, not the envelope, but took what he could get. Smiling gently, he reached out and took the envelope. "Thank you, Coyote." Without looking, he handed the envelope to Evelyn Travis who stood to his right. "Now, why don't you give me the gun?" He repeated his earlier request.

Silence reigned the crowded ballroom. Only the shifting of bodies was heard as Josiah slowly talked the dangerous she-wolf into a calmer state, all the while getting physically closer and closer to the gun. Soon enough he was right in front of the muzzle. His position effectively destroyed any chance of a bullet hitting his friends. "Coyote. The gun. Please?" Coyote smiled, letting go of the gun. Then to Josiah's complete surprise threw herself into his arms.

Nodding to his guards, the Governor indicated the two hunters. "Arrest them."

Several of the guards moved forward, taking the Warden from the two ATF agents. Coyote's eyes widened in alarm as she saw several uniformed officers heading towards her as well.

"Josiah?" She tilted her white-blonde head back, searching his eyes.

"You need to go with them," The older man quietly said, pulling her arms from around his body. "I promise ... I'll speak to the judge. Since you helped us, he'll go lighter on you, I promise."

Coyote only held on tighter and buried her head in his chest. Josiah sighed and looked up at the amused expressions of Tanner and Jackson. He smiled ruefully. Josiah grasped her chin and tilted her head to look up into her still wild but tearing eyes. "I promise. Everything will be okay. But you have to go with these men."

"Will you come with me?" She sounded like a lost little girl.

Josiah looked over his shoulder and saw Chris's nod. When she saw Josiah's smile, Coyote returned it. With an arm still wrapped around her smaller body, Josiah turned her out of the ballroom with the Governor's guards and the Warden following.

The governor smiled ruefully at AD Travis. "Are things always this... interesting?"

Is was Mary who answered, saying with a smile, "With Team Seven around, things are never bor— **LOOK OUT!"**

From her position in front of Chris, Mary saw the Warden breaking free from the guards, grabbing a gun and take aim at Chris's head. Without thinking, Mary shouted the warning and threw her body to one side, taking Chris with her.

Shots rang out, followed by a strangled cry.

Picking himself and Mary off the ground, Chris turned around to see the Warden on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg and shoulder. Two knife wounds bled profusely onto the gubernatorial mansion's oyster white carpet. Chris nodded his thanks, which Vin and Nathan returned with twin smiles. Team Seven, the Travises, and the Governor watched the now securely confined Warden being led away by military personnel.

"She's gone!" Josiah's exclamation turned their attention to the large man.

"Josiah?" Chris's question was aimed at the profiler but his eyes roved the room, looking for the huntress.

"I heard the shot, turned to look, then turned back. She was gone!" Sanchez ran a disgusted hand through his short hair. He couldn't believe he let a dangerous predator like the Coyote loose.

"It's alright, Josiah. We'll find her." Nathan put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder.

Josiah looked the pistol, still in his hand. "No, Brother Nathan, I don't think we will."

The End


End file.
